Natural
by EliMustang
Summary: Con la reciente muerte su padre, las hermanas Bennet tienen que enfrentarse a un tortuoso futuro a costa de su primo. Sin embargo, aquel misterioso hombre que juro odiar en el pasado traerá consigo una inusual oportunidad para Elizabeth.


…

 **-0-**

 **-Natural-**

 **Summary:** Con la reciente muerte su padre, las hermanas Bennet tienen que enfrentarse a un tortuoso futuro a costa de su primo. Sin embargo, aquel misterioso hombre que juro odiar en el pasado traerá consigo una inusual oportunidad para Elizabeth.

 **Nota del Autor:** Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenece, solo la escrito con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

 **-0-**

 **-Capítulo 1. Una inusual propuesta-**

Resulto irónico que sucediera, justo en un día tan soleado.

Era el primer día en el que Elizabeth Bennet disfrutaba nuevamente de sus paseos matutinos por los alrededores de Longbourn, después de la repentina muerte de su padre.

El señor Bennet era un nombre aparentemente saludable para su avanzada edad para cualquiera que lo conoció en Hertfordshire, sin embargo, nadie pudo prever su silenciosa muerte en aquella lluviosa noche cuando se encontraba en su despacho; al parecer su viejo corazón no resistió más y finalmente dejo de latir, sin dejarle la oportunidad de despedirse de su familia.

Y más doloroso fue para Elizabeth, al ser quien lo encontrará sin vida sobre su escritorio de roble cuando fue a llamarlo para la cena de esa noche. Después del entierro, el estado anímico de su familia fue empeorando cada día, sobre todo su madre, la cual no paraba de llorar y lamentarse por la muerte de su marido.

Incluso ahora, a un mes después de lo sucedido, todavía no acababa de creer que su amado padre ya no estaba con ella, y que su futuro dependía de la decisión de su primo, el Señor Collins, el cual tenia apenas unas cuantas semanas de casado con su amiga Charlotte.

Si tan solo el Señor Bingley hubiera declarado sus sentimientos a su hermana Jane en el pasado, muchos de los problemas de su familia estaría resueltos. Sin embargo, tanto Caroline Bingley como el Señor Darcy eran conscientes del interés de Jane por el Señor Bingley, e hicieron cualquier cosa para separarlos durante su corta estadía en Netherfield. Para Elizabeth era difícil entender porque alguien quería hacerle daño a su hermana, ella era tan dulce y amable que no se merecía el desprecio de aquellas personas. Y ahora Jane se encontraba desolada por la desilusión de un amor no correspondido.

Lo anterior solo era otra razón mas para detestar al Señor Darcy, ya que al parecer, era un hombre que no le importara dañar a los demás, y Elizabeth lo comprobó al escuchar la trágica historia del teniente Wickham. Además, ella misma lo había confirmado personalmente al ver lo orgulloso y cruel que era aquel caballero durante sus encuentros en su corta estadía en Netherfield.

Su última reflexión provoco que sus pies se detuvieran al medio del camino, siendo ese preciso momento cuando escucho una fuerte e imperiosa voz que la saco de sus pensamientos.

—Señorita Elizabeth.

Lizzie abrió aún más los ojos y alzo la vista para encontrarse con la persona que estaba causando tal tribulación en su mente. Aquel caballero se encontraba parado a su lado, mirándola con profundidad.

—Señor Darcy ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

Ella le cuestiono con un tono acusador segundos después, debido a que él estaba en la tierras de su padre, o las que eran de su padre antes de su muerte. Además, el Señor Darcy se había ido junto con los Bingley hace más de tres meses, por lo que verlo aquí provoco que Lizzie se sorprendiera.

— Señorita Elizabeth, mi presencia aquí no es ninguna casualidad, me he enterado de su reciente perdida. Por lo que viaje desde Kent lo más rápido posible.

Él le respondió con voz solemne, descartando alguna posibilidad de condescendencia en sus palabras.

—Aprecio su preocupación Señor Darcy, pero no tenía que dejar sus compromisos en Kent para venir hasta aquí, todo lo contrario, usted no está obligado conmigo de manera alguna.

— Lo sé, sin embargo, quería hacerlo.

Elizabeth no supo cómo responder ante su última afirmación, así que se limitó a asentir, observándolo de reojo mientras él seguía mirándola con atención. Era más grande de lo que recordaba desde la última vez que lo había visto. Ahora, extrañamente tenía un aspecto más tosco, con un porte menos urbano. Aunque seguía siendo el mismo hombre que recordaba, él seguía teniendo el mismo cabello castaño oscuro, y de hecho, ahora le parecía que era casi negro, con una onda rebelde en su frente. Y aún poseía los ojos de un color azul oscuro, de hecho, eran tan oscuros que resultaba difícil saber qué estaba pensando en estos momentos.

Elizabeth frunció el ceño. Odiaba a la gente a la que no podía ver con transparencia al instante, y sin lugar a dudas, el Señor Darcy era la persona más indescifrable que había conocido en su vida.

—¿A caminado hasta aquí desde su casa? —preguntó finalmente él, con educación.

—Sí.

—Debe estar agotada, es una caminata larga desde Longbourn.

Ella asintió, sintiéndose confundida por el extraño cambio del tema de conversación.

—Un poco.

Y tras algunos segundos en silencio, Lizzie volvió a mirarlo, rogándole, casi implorándole en silencio que dijera algo. Lo que fuera con el fin de romper el ambiente de incomodidad que se había instalado entre ellos. Además, no sabia como terminar con la conversación y huir de él, ya que no deseaba su compañía en estos momentos.

Pero el Señor Darcy no dijo nada.

Aquello la estaba matando, mientras esperaba impaciente alguna señal de su parte. Esta situación no era natural, era horrible. Se supone que la gente tiene que hablar, no permanecer callada durante una conversación.

Elizabeth estaba completamente segura que no quería relacionarse de ningún modo con el caballero que había lastimado con sus acciones a su hermana, por lo que empezó rápidamente a planear su despedida.

— Agradezco su gesto por venir Señor, pero en estos momentos quisiera estar sola. Así que si me disculpa…

—Sé que no desea mi compañía en estos momentos, pero no he podido quedarme con los brazos cruzados al conocer su precaria situación, sé sobre la herencia de su padre, y de que su familia perderá estas tierras y la casa. —le comento finalmente él con voz estoica, provocando que ella se sorprendiera visiblemente por sus palabras, por lo que continuo hablando— ¿Se pregunta cómo me entere?, fue el mismo Señor Collins el que me lo confeso, al estar casado con la antigua señorita Lucas y tener un hogar y trabajo estable en Kent, no le queda otra opción que vender la hacienda de su padre.

—No…

Al escuchar sus últimas palabras, su voz se quebró. No era posible, el Señor Collins había enviado una carta días atrás, diciéndoles que no se preocuparan, que él ya había encontrado una solución para la hacienda. Sin embargo, ahora Lizzie no sabía qué creer, qué pensar, ni qué sentir. Ahora lo único que deseaba en estos momentos era que su padre estuviera ahí para consolarla, debido a que no quería creer que iban a perder lo único que les quedaba.

—Pero el Señor Collins no puede vender las tierras de mi padre. ¿Dónde iremos nosotras? —le cuestiono Lizzie aun trastornada por la noticia, mientras que sus ojos empezaban a empañarse por el miedo que comenzaba a envolverla— Mi madre no soportaría perder su hogar de esa manera.

—Entiendo su problema, es por eso que he venido a hacerle una propuesta.

— ¿Qué clase de propuesta? —Elizabeth le pregunto de manera automática, aun sin entender la verdadera intención del caballero.

— Señorita Elizabeth, debido a su situación, tanto usted como su familia necesitan un protector, —Darcy hizo una pausa, mientras estudiaba el semblante de la joven antes de continuar— alguien que cuide de ustedes de ahora en adelante.

Elizabeth lo miro confundida, sin poder entender a lo que se refería. Ella sabía que el Señor Darcy conocía su precaria situación, eran cinco hermanas sin ningún contacto o dote que les ayudara a salir de la miseria en la que se encontrarían si el Señor Collins decidiera echarlas a la calle.

Luego de algunos segundos ella volvió a observarlo, estudiándolo detenidamente por primera vez desde su llegada. Tenía que reconocer que era un hombre bastante atractivo, a pesar de la rudeza de sus gestos y el porte orgulloso que siempre poseía. Sin mencionar que a ella le había atraído aquella aura de misterio que siempre lo envolvía. Sin embargo, él era el mismo hombre que hace algunas meses había dicho que ella era apenas aceptable; el mismo que había destruido la felicidad de su hermana y el prometedor futuro del Teniente Wickham. Por lo que estaba segura que no podría ni siquiera pensar en querer a aquel hombre.

— ¿Qué es lo que quiere decir?

Eizabeth finalmente se atrevió a preguntarle, sintiéndose sumamente desconcentrada por el repentino cambio de la conversación, mientras que aquellos ojos azules no dejaban de observarla con determinación.

— Elizabeth, —él la llamo, y aunque menciono su nombre con familiaridad, seguía utilizando aquella voz impasible que siempre lo caracterizara— he venido desde Kent con la única intención de pedirme que sea mi esposa.

 **-0-**

* * *

¡Hola, estoy de regreso!

Ahora he querido incursionar en el género de misterio combinado con un _"What If_ " de mi novela favorita, así que cualquier comentario es bienvenido.

Y para los que esperan actualizaciones de mis otras historias, estoy trabajando en ello, así que esperen muy pronto más capítulos.

Sin mas que decir me despido.

Atte. Elizabeth Mustang


End file.
